


For Now

by whatinthehellisagoodusername



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, I chose Thace cause I like him even though he's DEAD, I could of done Coran/Shiro or Croan/Matt or Thace/Matt, I totally spun a wheel with character names on it to see who I shold write about, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, also i may have accidentally called him ulaz at one point I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehellisagoodusername/pseuds/whatinthehellisagoodusername
Summary: ~"Take my brother outside and makeout with him or something, he's got the hots for you" was all she said before kicking Matt in the back of the knees and leaving.~A love story, in the middle of a war.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> So hi this was written in one night, my friend inspired to me write every day and this is what came of that.
> 
> As I said in the tags, I totally just spun a wheel with a whole lot of character names on it and got ships to write about.
> 
> Slight trigger warning for the reference of self harm. It's referenced twice, once at the start, and once at the end. 
> 
> And yes I know Thace is technically dead but my story deals with that.

Thace is surprised when he meets Matt. He's heard stories about him from the small paladin and the scarred paladin. He's heard of his strength and resistance, but those stories didn't prepare him for actually meeting the man. He was short, not much taller than his sister, and they looked very much alike. Even with scientific evidence proving that people of one species could not easily find familial alikeness in other species, he could very easily see the resemblance. The one major difference was the large scar on his cheek. He knew the smaller paladin had scars, but they were small, symmetrical and precise. This was not that. This was something that came from fighting a war. From being a soldier on the front lines. Thace had many similar, long and jagged, from fighting his friends and his foe. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by the man clearing his throat. Thace startled and bowed quickly, apologising for his mindlessness. It drew a laugh from the younger man and made his face light up. It nearly drew Thace back into his mindspace, seeing such a beautiful face light up with laughter. He wanted to capture that moment and frame it forever, keeping it on his wall to see when felt down. His thoughts surprised him, as working with the blade had not allowed for this type of thinking, and he would be punished greatly if they knew he was thinking these things. 

Matt had finished laughing and was looking up at him with a smirk on his face. It gave Thace chills. "So you must be the infamous Thace. They've told me all about you, and your act of heroism that nearly killed you. I'm Matt. It's a pleasure to meet you." He was surprised that the young man even knew his name. "I am surprised you even know my name, Matt. I must say, you are much more stunning than I originally thought you to be. I've seen stills of some of your battles, to see if we could learn anything from your fights, and I've heard about you from your sibling. From all these, I never would have guessed you were as stunning as you are." Matts smirk dropped off his face, and his jaw dropped. He gave Thace a quizical look before turning around and walking out the door.

Thace didn't see him for another two months. 

For Matt, the two months were spent thinking about what Thace had said. No amount of thorough training could get it out of his mind, and he would lie awake most nights thinking about it. The main reason Thace's comment had had such an affect on him was because of the war. He of all people knew what affect the war had on people, and couples. Many of the men and women he fought with had husbands or wives back home, with children or grandchildren. That was the reason most of them fought, but the cost was high. Many of them died, leaving one half of a couple alone and grieving, leaving children wondering when their mother or father was coming home for good. Many returned in boxes, some not at all, their bodies lost on the battle field. 

He decided to go to his sister for help. She had set up a way for him to talk to her whenever, using a video link, so that they could make sure the other was ok. After losing each other once before, there was no way they would allow it to happen again. After waiting ten minutes to be connected to his sisters computer, she finally picked up. "Matty, you know I love you and I love talking to you, but this is not a good time to talk, we're in the middle of a formal meeting with twenty different planets, trying to create an alliance." it wasn't until she said formal meeting that Matt realised she was actually in full paladin armour. "Kait, Thace said I was stunning and I think I have a crush on him" was all he managed to blurt out. Pidge stared at him for a few seconds before replying with "well that's unfortunate." and hanging up.

Matt spent the rest of the two months deciding what to do when he saw Thace next. Katie helped when she wasn't busy. She had called back exactly three seconds after she hung up on him the first time they spoke about it. Apparently her moral compass wouldn't let her do that when she'd only just got him back. They spent three hours talking about it, and she told him that she'd been yelled at by Allura for skipping the meeting. "It had several planets that relied on forestry to survive and since I'm technically the guardian of the forest, I was needed." was Katie's explanation. He didn't understand, but pretended to. 

With Katie's help, Matt decided that he did have a crush on Thace. Katie supposed it came from Thace's self sacrificing schtick, and Matt reluctantly agreed. Being a soldier on the front line, he had major respect for anyone who was willing to give their life for the cause. He'd seen many soldiers run away, simply because they felt they weren't ready to die. So yah, maybe Matt had a thing for those who were so dedicated they'd die for what they believed in. 

It nearly happened to him once afterall.

Thace met Matt for a second time at a conference, with 217 planets and resistance groups in attendance. Matt was dressed in some sort of formal wear, that could easily be turned into battle wear. It was some sort of stylish leather top that would easily deflect the blows of hand to hand combat weapons, and a baggy skirt with large slits down the side that gave room for him to use his legs in a fight. It was obviously something that the princess had arranged for all of the members of Voltron to be dressed in, as they were all in similar things. Matt's hair had been pinned away from his face, and he looked stunning once again. Before Thace could head over to greet him, Matts younger sibling grabbed him by the ear. As Matt twisted in pain, she started pulling him over to the general area Thace was in. Confusion masked his features before he schooled them into a willfully ignorant look. He turned to chat with a passing waiter before he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the youngest paladin and she had a look of determination on her small face. "Take my brother outside and makeout with him or something, he's got the hots for you" was all she said before kicking Matt in the back of the knees and leaving. 

They didn't end up making out. It was on Thace's list of things to do with Matt however, but it wasn't an urgent matter. It could wait. 

In the end, Thace would regret not making out with Matt when he had the chance, and he would definitely regret not telling Matt how much he meant to him. He would die on a battle cruiser, in the middle of deep space, killed by a scared child. He wouldn't even be granted a quick death. It would be long and painful, a blaster shot to the gut. He would lie bleeding out on the lower deck of a resistance ship, alone. It was a mistake really. The child saw his Galra features and reacted, shooting him and getting as far away from him as possible. He wouldn't be found for three weeks. 

That was the future though. This was now. For now he could hold Matt for as long as he wanted, and not worry about death, or war, or their future. 

But 'for now' is ever only temporary. Nothing lasts forever, not love, not war, not happiness and definitely not sadness. Happiness will come, and sadness will inevitably follow. 

But he did not hold Matt, and Matt did not hold him. They thought they would have more time together, the rest of their lives together, but space, the cold, cruel and unforgiving mistress, claimed him before he could tell Matt he loved him. Before Matt could show Thace the house he'd bought for them to bring children up in after the war. Before Thace could learn about the human marriage tradition, and get down on one knee. 

That was war. Lovers were taken too soon. Experiences were missed. Lessons were learned. And when Matt would tell his children about their father, he'd be sure to tell them the same thing, every night.

Always say I love you, or you'd live to regret it. 

Matt would cry himself to sleep most nights, thinking he would never be the same, that he'd always be sad, would always be marking his skin with a razor. 

However, that was just for now. He'd find love and happiness in his children eventually, and realise that things pass. And when he would die, he'd be happy. Surrounded by loved ones, trying to make them understand why he was not sad. And when he would finally pass, Thace would take him by the hand, and they would spend an eternity together. 

But that was later. For now, he had to live.

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda got away from me at the end and probably ended differently to how it seemed it would at the start. It's like midnight here and I just finished writing this. I have no beta reader, except my friend read the ending and liked it so yeah. Any mistakes are my own I guess. God I actually hate writing that I feel like I need to apologise for making mistakes. Nobody should, it's part of the human experience.
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are appreciated always, I like it when people dissect my work. Tell me the things you liked so I can incorporate them into other stories.
> 
> If you want to talk one on one, I have a Tunglr account: teenagesandwichengineer
> 
> Come and yell at me if you want I'm a gremlin who practically lives on tumblr


End file.
